Lid (Dream)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840398 |altname = Lid |no = 8245 |element = Thunder |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A young airship mechanic from Dirnado, Lid learned quite a bit during her adventures with the knights of Grandshelt and company. She never lost sight of her goals, however, and continued working on her creations as a deserving successor to the Cid name would have rightfully done. Although in truth she was still worried about the fate of her older brother Evan, she refused to give into negativity and pressed forward with her friends. Nothing would prevent her from realizing her dream of making airships available to everyone in her home world. |summon = I'll make airships accessible to everyone, see? Then we'll all be able to soar the skies together! |fusion = I need to learn this technique! Though it doesn't feel entirely new to me... |evolution = I'm going to be the best of the best, see? I'll be the greatest Cid of them all! |hp_base = 5662 |atk_base = 2190 |def_base = 1894 |rec_base = 1887 |hp_lord = 8089 |atk_lord = 3128 |def_lord = 2706 |rec_lord = 2695 |hp_anima = 9206 |rec_anima = 2397 |atk_breaker = 3426 |def_breaker = 2408 |def_guardian = 3004 |rec_guardian = 2546 |def_oracle = 2557 |rec_oracle = 3142 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Genius Technician |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP and Atk, 30% boost to critical hit rate, greatly boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts critical damage & enormously boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma, and Item drop rates |lsnote = 250% BB Atk, 150% Crit damage, 25% BC/HC, 100% Zel, 15% Karma & 5% Item |bb = Galvanized Mallet |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, fixed damage Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & probable Paralysis, Weak counter added to self for 3 turns |bbnote = Fixed 1337 damage, 280% BB Atk & 75% chance to reflect ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Shocking Impact |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Atk and slightly reduces own Def, Rec for 2 turns |sbbnote = 350% BB Atk, 50% crit damage, 30% chance to heal 15-20% damage & 200% Atk and 30% Def, Rec reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Voltage Condult |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 5 turns & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 600% BB Atk, 300% crit & OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = The Next Cid |esitem = |esdescription = Adds critical hit rate boost effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns, adds Water, Earth, Thunder elements to BB/SBB for 3 turns & negates Spark damage |esnote = 60% boost |evofrom = 840397 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to max HP, Def |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill1_3_sp = Removes SBB's Def, Rec self parameter reduction effects |dreamskill2_cat = Damage Reducing |dreamskill2_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_1_desc = 25% damage reduction from Thunder types |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def boost for Thunder types effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_1_note = 100% boost |dreamskill3_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances added Atk, Def boost (+20%) for Thunder types effect |dreamskill3_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |dreamskill3_3_note = +50% boost. 100% boost total |dreamskill3_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_4_note = Fills 4-7 BC |dreamskill3_5_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Enhances added BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect |dreamskill3_5_note = +1 BC. 5-8 BC fill total |dreamskill3_6_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |dreamskill3_6_note = +100% boost. 380%/450%/700% boost total |notes = *Lid is wielding Elulu's hammer *Lid follows the tradition of the naming of Cid in the Final Fantasy series that is usually named to famous engineers, inventors, royalties and even playable characters and antagonists throughout the franchise. In Brave Exvius, the name Cid is given to the most brilliant of engineers. *Lid is the only Unit that requires more than 1,000,000 Karma to evolve her into her Drean Evolution form. This is evident of Lid's obsession for money. *Skillset is not final |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Lid2 }}